Doctor who and Marysue
by lozza1989
Summary: I was bored so I came up with this. The Doctor gets a really beautiful companion by the name of Mary-sue. There is also a servant Cyber-man involved and a gay Dalek.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor who and Mary-Sue

It was a beautiful day and an Angel from heaven had awoken from her heavenly slumber. She was the most beautiful thing in the world that men cried whenever she walked down the street. She had long golden hair that came down to her back and bright blue eyes, she was 18 years old and stood at about six foot but when she wore high heels, she'd apear taller She was called Mary-sue and she lived in London alone. Her mum was a complete bitch and used to beat the hell out of Mary-sue when she was a child, but people who adored Mary-sue came to their house one night and killed her mother. How dare she harm the most beautiful woman in the world they would say.

There was also a man, his name was the Doctor and he loved to travel through time in a blue box called the Tardis. He was tall, slim and wore a pin-stripped suit and he was quit handsome too. Little did he know that he was going to be travelling with an angel from heaven.

On the day that the two met, Mary-sue was skipping down the street, dressed in a denim mini-skirt,knee high black boots and t-shirt. She was also carrying a purse in her most beautiful hands and she was very happy.

"Oh, I am so happy, It is such a nice day". She had a voice like a choir of Angels. Suddenly,an evil teenager attempted to steal her purse.

"Oh, don't steal my purse you evil boy, It's the most precious thing in the worlds to me" she begged in her heavenly voice. The boy looked at her face and burst into tears. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he sobbed then running away. Mary-sue smiled happily and continued to skip down the street when she saw a strange thing, a man made out of metal and it was marching towards Mary-sue chanting "DELETE, DELETE".

"Oh my god, don't delete me" gasped Mary-sue, putting up her arms. It was that moment when the tardis materilsed behind her and the Doctor stepped out to find the beautiful human being about to be attacked by a cyberman.

"QUICK, INSIDE NOW" he yelled. Mary-sue turned around and even the Doctor was moved by her beautyness. "Thankyou good sir" she replied, running into the Tardis.

"Oh my goodness, you are Beautiful" he said, close to tears, (poor Doctor).

"Thankyou for saving me from that awful metal person" she said. "Oh, it wasn't any problem,my pleasure" the Doctor replied. Mary-sue stood up at full height. She was the same size as the Doctor.

"Right, shall we see if the Cyber-man is gone" the Doctor said, opening the tardis doors. The cyber-man was still there.

"DELETE,YOU WILL BE DELETED"it barked. "Oh my god" gasped Mary-sue, fainting to the floor.

"RIGHT, CYBERMAN, GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES" the Doctor barked. "WHAT?" the cyberman asked.

"KNEEL BEFORE ME AND YOU SHALL RECIEVE A HARSH PUNISHMENT" the Doctor barked. The Cyber-man obeyed and kneeled before the Doctor.

"Cyber-man, your punishment shall be..............................to turn good" the Doctor declared.

"No, anything but that" the Cyber-man begged. "Sorry, but you must be good from now on and I shall make you good" and the Doctor took out his trust-worthy sonic-screwdriver and made the naughty cyber-man into a good cyber-man.

"Now,you shall be my tardis cleaner" the Doctor said, handing the cyber-man a box full of cleaning stuff "now go and clean my toilet".

"Yes sir" the Cyber-man obeyed. The Doctor turned around and saw the future love of his life still out cold on the floor.

"Oh my goodness" he gasped, rushing to Mary-sue and lifting her up with his big, strong arms (god, I wish that was me he was carrying ;) ).She awoke a few minutes later.

"Where did that awful metal man go?" she asked. The Doctor couldn't stop smiling at her. "I made him good and now he is my servant" the Doctor replied. The cyber-man had arrived.

"I have finished cleaning the toilet sir" it announced. "Good, now go and tidy my bedroom" the Doctor ordered. The cyber-man seemed to be emotionally attracted to Mary-sue.

"What absolute beauty" it commented, staring lovingly at Mary-sue which seemed to be making the Doctor jelous.

"Ahem bedroom ,now". The Cyber-man obeyed and left, leaving the Doctor alone with Mary-sue.

"So, what do they call you?" the Doctor asked Mary-sue. "My name is Mary-sue" replied the beautiful creature " and what do they call you, sir?".

"My name is the Doctor" the Doctor replied. "Is that it, don't you have a first name and a last name?" she asked in her heavenly voice. The Doctor shook his head.

"Tell me, Mary-sue,have you ever fancied going traveling?" he asked.

"Well yeah, to different countries" she replied as her golden longs swung gracefully from side to side.

"How about travelling the universe. This is a time machine and I can travel through time and space" he explained. "ooooooooooh, that sounds exciting. May I travel with you, I have nothing better to do" she replied. The Doctor, who had grown rather attracted to the beautiful female human in his time machine, couldn't possibly refuse her request.

"Ok then, you can be my companion" he replied.

"Good on you" responded the Cyber-man.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN MY BEDROOM" the Doctor yelled before setting up the controls.

"Now, we shall go travelling together" he said to Mary-sue who smiled the most beautiful smile you had ever seen.

So, what do you think, funny or downright stupid, please leave a review stating your opinion and if you have any problems with it, you may be able to give me a few tips on how to make it more funny and interested to read. Bye for now folks.


	2. The Gay Dalek

The gay Dalek

The tardis had come to a stop in the middle of a Desert. The Doctor had fallen on his sexy Arse during the ride and Mary-sue helped him to his feet.

"Are you hurt Doctor?" she asked. "No, I'm fine, I had a soft landing" he replied "right, shall we see were we are" and he scurried to the door with Mary-sue following graciously behind. He slowly opened them and could see sand everywhere.

"Where have we landed Doctor?" Mary-sue asked.

"A Desert" the Doctor replied. "Why a Desert?" Mary-sue wondered as she put on mascara because Mary-sue needs to look her best. "I fancied making Sandcastles and with all this sand, we can make loads of sandcastles. Right, Mary-sue, fetch some buckets and spades. We'll make Sandcastles together" the Doctor informed. Mary-sue nodded and skipped merrily into the depts of the Tardis. She reappeared mere seconds later carrying spades and Buckets.

"Ok, shall we get started" the Doctor said, taking his bucket and spade. The future love birds headed out into the Desert and were about to start making Sandcastles but had to stop when they noticed a figure approacing them.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE, EX-TER-MIN-ATE" it chanted. The Doctor realised that it was actually a Dalek, but there was something very odd about this one. It was wearing a pink, sparkly tutu, a tiara and a pair of wings. It also had a wand with a little star stuck on the top, poking out of it's ray gun.

"Why are you dressed like that?" the Doctor asked. "I AM GAY" the Dalek replied. The Doctor couldn't believe his eyes and ears. A Dalek dressed like a fairy princess and gay.

"You are gay?" the Doctor asked. "BE-CAUSE I HAVE A FETISH FOR THE MALES OF THE HU-MAN RACE AND I DRESS LIKE THIS BECAUSE I'M ABIT OF A TRANS-VES-TITE" the Dalek replied.

"Sir, lunch shall we ready shortly" the Cyberman informed. It was wearing a pinny with pink frills and holding a wooden spoon.

"Thankyou Cyberman" the Doctor replied. The Cyberman got a glimspe of the Dalek and laughed.

"Ha-Ha, it's the fairy god Dalek" it taunted.

"DO NOT IN-SULT ME, I WILL GET VERY ANGRY YOU STU-PID MET-AL FRUIT-CAKE" the Dalek shrieked.

"Do not use that tone with me" the Cyberman warned, brandishing the wooden spoon.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, SPOON ME TO DEATH?" the Dalek asked.

"Oh, keep your sarcastic comments to yourself" the Cyberman spat.

"Aaaaaaaanyway" the Doctor interupted "me and Mary-sue were about to make sandcastles. Anyway, why arn't you with the other Daleks?".

"THEY BANISHED ME FOR BE-ING GAY, I AM A-LONE, CAN I STAY WITH YOU?" it asked. The Doctor couldn't believe his ears.

"No, you cannot stay with me, I am your enemy" he barked.

"awwww, come on Doctor, the poor thing is lonely" sighed mary-sue, stroking the Dalek on the head.

"Ok then" the Doctor sighed. He absolutely adored Mary-sue and would do anything for her "but it better behave".

"I WILL BE-HAVE" the Dalek boomed.

"And no coming onto me. I know you're Gay but I'm not that kind of man" the Doctor warned.

"MAY-BE YOU SHOULD KISS ME ONCE DOC-TOR, YOU COULD BE WRONG" the Dalek suggested. "Get out of it, I am not Gay" the Doctor barked.

"PROVE IT" the Dalek boomed. The Doctor grabbed Mary-sue by the waist and kissed her passionatly for a full five minutes as the Dalek and Cyberman looked on. After he had finished, he turned to the Dalek with his hands on his hips.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"O-K, I BE-LEIVE YOU" the Dalek replied.

"Good, now no coming on to me, that's my first rule" the Doctor warned.

"O-K, MAY-BE I SHOULD TRY THE CYBER-MAN"the Dalek suggested.

"What?" the Cyberman gasped.

"THAT'S RIGHT, I WANT TO BE YOUR LOVER" The Dalek announced. "Noooooooooooooooo" the Cyberman roared then ran into the Tardis with the Dalek chasing after it chanting "KISS ME CYBER-STUD".

"Ok, Mary-sue, shall we get started on the Sandcastles?" the Doctor suggested.


	3. Davros comes to tea

Davros comes to tea

After making some sandcastles in the desert, Mary-sue and the Doctor decided to hop (and I mean literally) back into the tardis where they found the Dalek trying to rape the Cyber man.

"GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME" the Cyber man squealed. "I just want to have some fun" said the Dalek.

"Enough" bellowed the Doctor and throwing a banana at the Dalek's head (hey,where did that come from?). "I will not tolerate rapist Daleks in my time machine" he thundered.

"You are so hunky" said Mary-sue as she wiped lipstick from her mouth.

"That is so true" added Paris Hilton. "Hands off, he's mine" Mary-sue screamed,tackling Paris Hilton who vanished in a magic poof.

"Aaaaaaaanyway" the Doctor said "let's have some cakes and tea".

"Count me in" cried the familiar voice of Davros. The Doctor spun around on his heel and saw Davros.

"Where the hell did you spring up from?" the Doctor demanded as Mary-sue did some ballet behind him.

"I sprang up randomly, now give me cake" demanded Davros. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and pouted.

"Here's some cake" said Mary-sue in her sing-song voice as she danced towards Davros and handed him some Chocolate cake (hmmmmmmm, chocolate cake).

"My word, what a fine specimen" said Davros as he set sights on Mary-sue for the first time. He fell in love with her instantly and started making Marriage arrangements. He even touched her bottom (pervert)

"hands off, she's mine" the Doctor barked. Davros then flipped him off and ate his cake, then drank his tea.

"Can you leave now that you have had your tea and cakes?" the Doctor asked.

"Ok, but the pretty girl is coming with me" proclaimed Davros and he placed Mary-sue in a glass box that had just randomly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my goodness, let me out of here" she cried, banging on the glass with her beautiful and delicate hands that they bled in a matter of seconds.

"No my dear" said Davros "you belong to me now, bwuahahhahahahahaahahahahahahahhahaha" and he teleported from the Tardis, taking Mary-sue with him.

"Nooooooo" the Doctor cried, dropping to his knees "he's stolen the love of my life".

"What are you going to do, Doctor?" the Cyber man asked.

"I'm going to save her, get her away from that evil, Dalek-wheelchairbound fruit nut" and he set the controls on his wonderful Tardis in search of Davro's lair.

Oh, and Captain Jack Harkness fell from a cliff and survived. He married Donna Noble and they had a thousand children and moved to Uranus.


	4. going after Marysue

Going after Mary-sue

"But Doctor, you have no Idea as to where Davros has taken Mary-sue, he could be anywhere" the Cyberman said.

"Shut up, I will find Mary-sue and I'll kick Davros up the ass, if he had one" the Doctor said. He set up his Tardis to search for Davros and Mary-sue and away they went.

"Let me out of here" Mary-sue begged, banging on the glass box.

"Ohno my dear, you belong to me now, I'm already making marriage arangements" said Davros with an evil laugh. "Please, let me go" Mary-sue sobbed. "No, you're mine now, bwuhahahahahahahaha".

"I think I've located Davros's lair" the Doctor informed.

"WILL YOU SAVE MARY-SUE DOC-TOR?" the Dalek asked. "Yes, I will" the Doctor replied "I will rescue her from Davros and carry her back to the Tardis like a knight in shining armour".

"You,ve been reading too many fairy tales" the Cyberman said. The Doctor turned to face the cyberman with his hands on his hips.

"So" was the Doctor's response. If the Cyberman had eyeballs, he would roll them. Same goes to the Dalek.

"Ok, we need to sneak into Davros's lair, beat the shit out of him and then rescue Mary-sue" the Doctor said. So, the trio snuck into Davros's lair.

"Now, we need to find Mary-sue" said the Doctor. So, they walked down a long corridor until they found Mary-sue, still locked in the glass box.

"Mary-sue" the Doctor gasped, running to the box and placing his hands on it.

"I knew you'd come for me" Mary-sue replied, fluttering her ever so beautiful eyelashes. Suddenly. Davros entered the room.

"Well, well, so nice of you to drop by Doctor, but you'll have to leave because me and Mary-sue are about to get married" Davros announced.

"What?" Mary-sue gasped and banging on the glass "you have to get me out of here Doctor".

"Don't worry Mary-sue, I will get you out of here" the Doctor replied then turned to Davros.

"Davros" he roared "get on your knees, hang on a minute, you don't have any knees". The Doctor slapped his forehead "I am so stupid".

"Indeed you are Doctor" Davros replied "now, you and your Cyberman and Dalek companions will be destroyed and I'll marry Mary-sue, we'll live a happy life together and have lots of children, hahahahaha".

"I want to have children with the Doctor, not you" Mary-sue said. "Silence, you will have my babies" Davros roared. "Oh my god" she gasped "save me". Davros laughed an evil laugh and was about to exterminate the Doctor but the Dalek exterminated Davros before he could exterminate the Doctor.

"Yay" screamed Mary-sue, jumping up and down "now get me out of here". The Doctor then used his Sonic screwdriver to open the glass box. After she had been freed, Mary-sue jumped into the Doctor's arms and kissed him.

"I love you Doctor" she said.

"I love you too Mary-sue" the Doctor added.

"I love you" said the Dalek to the Cyberman.

"I don't love you" replied the Cyberman. Then they all walked back to the Tardis with the Doctor carrying Mary-sue in his arms and they all set of for another adventure.


End file.
